Never Will I Let You Say Good Bye
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: She knew words cut deeper then any wound but after this fight she was afraid of her protector and best friend. She was afraid of Inuyasha.


They all stood there in stunned silence.

'_What the hell did he just say?' _they all thought along the same lines

_***Moments ago***_

"_Look Inuyasha I was only trying to help" Kagome argued. The baka almost got an arrow through his heart by Kikiyuo. If Kagome hadn't of followed he'll be dead, but all he could do is yell and be angry._

"_DAMN IT WHO THE HELL SAID I NEEDED YOUR HELP" an angry hanyou spat "EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A PAIN IN MY ASS. YOU'RE ALWAYS FOLLOWING BEHIND ME LIKE A LOST PUPPY, IT'S PATHETIC. WHAT I DO IN PERSONAL LIFE IS MY OWN DAMN BUSINESS. YOU HAVE ONE PURPOSE AND ONE PURPOSE ALONE AND THA'S TO FIND THE SHARDS. WHAT I DO WITH KIKIYUO ON MY OWN TIME IS NO CONCERN OF YOURS" he knew he crossed the line but he was never the one to know when to quit._

_Kagome and the others just remained where they stood in totally shocked silence. They knew he was a hot tempered fool but this was over kill._

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE INTERFERING IN MY LIFE. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT SOME WORTHLESS COPY WHO CAN'T EVEN USE HER POWERS LET ALONE HER WEAPONS. DAMN IT I SHOULD OF JUST KILLED YOU WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU. ALL YOU DO IS COWER AND HIDE BEHIND US FOR PROTECTION. YOU'RE FUCKING USELESS." _

_***Back to the present***_

He stood there as he calmed down then replayed every word in his head. His eyes went wide as he figured what he just said. He didn't mean any of it. He was grateful she was there or he'll be dead. Why he said what he said was beyond him.

"Kagome" he pleaded. His heart broke at the sight of her flinching away.

"Kagome I'm" she stopped him right there.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" she sobbed "I-I was… I-I w-won't do it a-again" she ran. She ran for her life to the well leaving him behind.

He wanted nothing more then to go after her and hold her and tell her how he truly feels but faith was cruel to him as his feet remained glued to the ground.

"What the hell was that" they were all taken back when they saw how dangerous Miroku looked. He was always so happy and carefree. Not once have they ever seen him truly angry nor have he ever cursed.

"Not only did you chase my sister away but you may never get her back" he yelled enraged. He charged for the fool he who killed his sister 1 to many times and punched him in the face "part of me wish she will never come back and live a life the way she was meant to and be happy and find that one person to love her the way she deserved but the other half wish she was here and sit your ass all the way to hell while I send that no good un holy peace of shit with you" he seethed. He walked away in disgust looking at the young fool. He needed to leave before he looses all sanity with an angry but a little turned on slayer, a sad but disgusted kit, and a disappointed neko following close behind.

Inuyasha just stood there feeling colder and lonely and ever as their figures disappeared from sight.

'_What did I just do'_ he thought on the brink of tears as he leapt into the forest.

**###**

"Kagome" her mother called out worriedly. Sonya was doing a little gardening when her daughter came out bursting threw the well doors in tears and headed inside to her room. Her mother was right behind her.

"Kagome please what happened" she asked as she caught up to her daughter and pulled her into her warm loving arms.

"I-I swear I-I didn't mean it" she sobbed uncontrollably. That was all she got out of her little 15 year old daughter. That was all she said over and over again.

"Souta" her mother called out. She heard footsteps and saw her 17 year old son at the top of the staircase.

"Mom what happened" he asked worriedly. He was very protective especially when it came to his little sister. She was always so kind and gentle which is why he made sure no one dared take advantage of her. He was 6 ft. 10 inches with short brown hair and puppy dog brown eyes.

"Please take her up to her room" Sonya said. He didn't hesitate as he gently picked her up bridal style. She instantly clung to him as she cried in his chest.

**###**

It's been almost 2 weeks since the blow out and Inuyasha refused to show his face in the village unless there were demon attacks. He would sit in the God Tree and think of the ways to try and get Kagome back and get her forgiveness.

"Please come back love" Inuyasha whispered looking down at the well. That was all he would say when he thought of her. He didn't know whether to go to her or wait for her to come back. He knew he hurted her worst then any demon attack and it killed him. The others weren't doing much better either. Sango and Miroku refused to speak to him until Kagome came back. They would sometimes leave the village to search for the jewels. Shippo was in worst shape then any of them. Kagome was the biggest part of his life. Never once had he thought of her as an adoptive mother to him she was his real mother and he missed her. He rarely ate and often sat out by the lake crying wishing for his mommy to return.

_**###**_

It's been officially a month since Kagome left. Inuyasha tried going to see her but could never get near her with her brother around pushing him away.

It was almost sunset and like always Shippo took the green blanket given to him from Kagome and headed out near the lake and like always Kilala tagged along to try and comfort him.

"Please come back mommy" he cried in his blanket.

"Please come back, you promised you'll never leave me" he began to cry harder as the tears started coming down faster. Kilala curled up to him in her demon form and wrapped her tail round him. He was so distraught he didn't hear someone approach but Kilala sensed it and transformed to her kitten state.

"Shippo" her voice called out softly. Her heart broke at the sight of her son in such a state. She walked over to him and picked him up and rocked him lovingly in her arms as she held him close.

"Mama" was all he could say when he drifted off to sleep. She sat down at the base of a tree with him tucked comfortably in her arms wrapped in the blanket she gave him.

"Thank you Kilala for protecting him and I truly am happy to see you both" she said softly and sincerely. Kilala purred and laid in her lap as Kagome petted her. Kagome put up a barrier over them so nothing can get in or out unless she allows it.

**###**

Shippo began to wake when the sun came down on his face.

"Mama" he asked a little unsure if he was just imagining things.

"MAMA" he yelled happily as the tears began to pour. He hugged on to her for dear life as he snuggled into her chest.

"Shippo" Kagome said softly embracing her son.

"Please don't leave me again please" he begged not being able to control his tears. That's when she noticed how light he was and his eyes looked as if he hadn't slept since he left. That was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"I promise my son, never again will I leave you" she promised. She went into her back pack and got out some lunch boxes and made him eat along with Kilala. After she got him and Kilala cleaned up they made there way back to the village with Kilala sitting comfortably on her head as Shippo remained glued to his chest.

"KAGOME" she looked up from her kit and saw her sister rushing towards her at fast speed. She couldn't get Shippo off and she was too close to dodge so she spun around saw Sango was hugging her from behind.

"Oh sorry Sango I didn't want to risk Shippo being crushed" she laughed nervously giving her a soft hug so Shippo could breath.

"Please don't cry" Kagome said wiping the tears away.

"Don't you dare leave us again" she sobbed in her hands.

"I promise to never do it again" she promised.

"Kagome" her body went stiff when she heard his voice. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run but she couldn't. Since she left she's been doing non stop training. Souta would take her to a gym and trained her in combat and her mother trained her with her miko powers.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha. Sango was about to say something foul to him but Kagome spoke first.

"I'm sorry" she said softly with her bangs covering her eyes "I'm sorry for being a burden and I'm sorry for interfering in things that does not concern me" she could hear her voice crack as a single tear escaped her eye "I promise to just leave you alone"

Sango looped her arm with her and took her in to the hut.

Those words kept ringing non stop in his head. _'I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being a burden and I'm sorry for interfering in things that does not concern me… I promise to just leave you alone' _

That's not what he wanted at all. He wants her to interfere, that's one of her ways of showing she cares for him. He wanted her by his side always.

Those words cut deep and shattered him eternally. That's not all. When he first called her name she reeked of fear. She was afraid of her protector.

She was terrified of her best friend.

'_I really did it this time' _he thought sadly.

He watched the two enter the hut.

"Kagome" Miroku came up to her and hugged her but not tightly because Shippo was still tightly attached.

"I'm happy to see you big brother" she said happily. He missed that voice for so long. He truly loved her like a sister.

"I have missed you as well, we all have" he pulled away and like always with a woman he was the first to ask "what are you wearing" it wasn't inappropriate like that uniform she used to wear.

"My mom said she wanted me to start wearing these from now on so my uniform wouldn't get dirty" she explained. She wore a pair of boy gym shorts and a plain whit t shirt that was a little big but not too big and pair of black and white low cut forces.

**###**

It was 3 days since her return so they stayed in the village but today was the day they move out to search for the remaining guards.

"What are you doing" Inuyasha asked a little confused. He was about to offer her a ride but she walked right past him.

"Its okay" she said hiding her eyes once again "I can get around on my own now so I can pull my own weight" the others just glared at Inuyasha for destroying her.

"It's not a burden to me I promise" he said softly.

"Is okay really I don't mind Souta helped train me real well and my mom too" she said then walked away.

He made up his mind up then a there. He had to talk to her and clear the air.

"Kagome" this time it wasn't a question or request as he grabbed her wrist.

"Please let me go" she asked a little scared as she struggled.

"Release her Inuyasha" Miroku ordered.

"Not till I talk to her" he growled. It wasn't Inuyasha talking any more. It was his beast.

"Let my mama go" Shippo yelled "FOX FIRE"

"Little brat" his beast growled flinging him away from _his_ Kagome.

Kilala easily caught him.

Kagome was absolutely petrified as her body shook violently. She was more afraid of Inuyasha then she was Naraku.

His beast growled in pain as he felt a zap of her energy burn his hand. When he looked up he saw her running. He had to admit she had great speed but enough to escape him. He quickly chased after her leaving the others in his dust. They were on his tail but lost them easily as the trees became thicker and harder to move through if you didn't know where to go.

"MATE" his beast yelled out as he came closer by the second.

Kagome was terrified as she ran but didn't see a tree root in the ground and trip. She waited for impact but it never came. She looked up and saw blood red eyes.

"Please let me go" she cried loudly as if being attacked as she struggled to get out his grip. Even his beasts' heart broke. The one woman they truly loved was terrified of even looking at them let alone being near them.

"Mate" his beast said a little softer and kinder. She finally got out of his grip and stumbled back a little. She crouched down holding her hands tightly over her ears crying as if hoping he would go away.

"I'm sorry" she cried "I 'm so sorry please" she begged with her eyes glued shut. Inuyasha didn't know what to do or his beast. His beast just whimpered back into his cage letting Inuyasha take over.

"Kagome" he pleaded "please stop and listen" he begged as he kneeled right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her trying to soothe her.

"Please stop Kagome" he begged softly in her ear. Her sobs became quitter but she still shook violently and still reeked of fear at being so close.

He felt like a jackass. He wanted to just die. Never had he felt this much pain because someone was afraid of him.

"Please let me explain" he begged.

"I-Its okay i-I promise please just don't hurt me" she begged with her eyes closed shut. Now he was crushed, she honestly believed that he would hurt her.

"I promise to pull my own weight and leave you alone from now on and with my training from Souta and his friends I'm a good runner so I don't have to bother you for rides and my mom taught me how to use my powers so I don't have to hide any more" she cried hoping to Kami this could just end "I promise not to be a burden any more please just"

He couldn't bare the thought of hearing anymore so he did the one thing he could and shut her up. He kissed her. He kissed her with as much love, longing, care and passion he had. She gasped in surprise. He took the chance and shoved his tongue right in as he took in every detail. He played with her tongue begging for it to come out of hiding. He wanted to taste her more and he wanted her to taste him. Without breaking the kiss he made her stand up with him as he pressed her against a tree with his body on top of hers. He was overjoyed when she began to kiss back but he could still sense the uncertainty and hesitancy in it.

He slowly pulled away leaving her gasping for air. He forced her to look at him and he could see the unshed tears just ready to fall.

"Please let me explain and this time no interruptions please Kagome" he asked softly. She nodded.

"I didn't mean what I said at all" he began not breaking eye contact as he held her "I was truly grateful that you were there because you saved my life. There was always a part in me that hoped Kikiyuo would change but I knew all along that this Kikiyuo was not the same from back then at all and I have come to accept that. The only thing I owe her is Narakus' head. I knew back then I was never really in love with her but just the thought I guess made me want to be. She was the first person after my mother died to even speak to me without threats and hate it's true I do love but I am not nor have I been in love with her. I love her like a friend and nothing more and I also decided I will not go to0 hell with her. That's what I was telling her that day she tried to kill me" he explained praying she was listening.

"I found someone to love and this person is kind, gentle, and care free and so much more. She never once cared that I was hanyou. She always told me that I should accept who I am and love myself. She brought me friends and opened up a world to where I was able to actually trust again" he said "I love you Kagome Higarashi" he confessed. There he said. It's all in the open now and he will not deny it.

She just looked at him with tears falling not knowing if he was telling the truth or if he just wanted to make sure she stuck around long enough to get all the shards.

She looked at the ground letting the tears fall "y-you're not just saying that to try and keep me here long enough to complete the jewel are you because I already promised that I wouldn't leave"

"No" he said quickly but sincerely "I honestly and truly do love you Kagome and I never meant anything I said I swear" he pleaded "I Love you and only you"

"Please you have to believe that I truly do love you" he kissed her once more but this one was gently soft and sweet "It's only you that holds my heart" he whispered pulling away slowly.

She just stood there speechless for a bit.

"I-I L-Love You Too" she said shyly playing with her fingers as she looked at the ground. He pulled her head up and saw she had pink cheeks, puffy blue eyes and a soft caring smile and swollen red lips.

He missed her voice. He missed her eyes. He missed having her on his back and protecting her.

"You are not a burden, I truly do enjoy having you ride on my back" he said softly when he saw she was a little hesitant. She got on and they took off towards the others through the trees.

"MOMMY"

"KAGOME" she heard at the same time when they came into view. As soon as Inuyasha set her down she was tackled by her son and Kilala.

"No wait" she yelled quickly once she saw Miroku and Sango getting ready for battle against Inuyasha. He was in battle stance as well. He'll be damned if anyone took her away from him.

"Everything is okay I promise, please don't fight" she pleaded "I forgave him and everything" she said.

"You will not take my intended" he growled. Now they were staring at him shocked that he said that out loud and not his beast. He pulled Kagome to his side and kissed her in front of everyone. All of their jaws dropped at the show of emotion.

He pulled away and her face was red hot.

"Kagome Higarashi is the woman I love" he said sincerely looking into her eyes lovingly.

"And I won't let you take her" he growled placing her behind him.

Sango and Miroku lowered there weapons then looked at Kagome to see if any of this was legit. Her eyes said yes.

"Very well it seems our sister has made her choice and we respect that" Miroku said seriously "but know this Inuyasha, shall anything like this happen again I will not listen to her pleas as I send you to your demise" he walked off in the direction they were heading in.

"I agree with Miroku" Sango said as she left to.

Shippo walked up behind her and hugged her lovingly.

"I'm sorry" he heard Inuyasha say. He looked up and saw that he meant it. Shippo gave him a big smile and nod as he went back to clinging to his mother. He looked down and saw Kilala nuzzling his leg showing she forgave him as well.

One day he will rebuild his friendship with the others but his number one and main priority stood next to him holding her kit. He made a silent vow to himself to always keep her happy and safe.

"I love you" Inuyasha said. He didn't care who heard it as long as she did.

"I love you too" she said with pink cheeks. He couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence. He kissed her lips softly. He knelt down and she got on. Shippo relocated to her shoulder like always while Kilala did the same on her other shoulder. He took off and caught up with the others.

'_Never will I let her say good bye' _

_**The End**_


End file.
